


Forever

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Gen Work, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Kara appreciates Alex’s sisterly support.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Legion Of Superheroes (3x9)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 18, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: January 29, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 972  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Sisters always know_  
_When you’re high_  
_And when you’re low._

_Sisters hold you close_  
_When you absolutely_  
_Need it most._

_Sisters can jab and fight_  
_But will always be there_  
_Wrong or right._

  


**Diamond Knight**  
**_“Sisters”_**  
**2018 C.E.**

  


Kara sipped her wine as she curled up on her couch and Alex drank from her own glass, stretching out her casted leg to rest on the coffee table. Kara was sorry about the broken leg but was glad for the company.

And the company was the best. Alex knew her inside and out. Boyfriends might come and go, but a sister was forever.

“Hey, Brainy’s cute,” said Alex.

Kara laughed. “He is, isn’t he? He was fun to talk to while I was comatose.”

Alex laughed this time. “Only you could say a sentence like that and so matter-of-factly.”

Kara grinned. “Such are our lives, huh?”

“Such are.” Alex swirled her wine in her glass.

“Such are,” Kara murmured.

She watched the play of light on her sister’s glass. The striations were gold against rich, dark red, much like the fading sunlight streaking in Alex’s red hair. She was a beautiful woman in repose, the stress of her job absent for the moment.

Kara thought of her time in the coma. Dealing with the truth about Mon-El had been a struggle, topped off by a beatdown by Reign. Brainiac had thought her fear had been caused by the beating.

_Part of the reason, but not all._

Despite her healing factor, Kara still felt sore. She shifted carefully on the couch, thinking distractedly about the leftover pizza in the fridge. Damn her super-metabolism! Oh, well, good thing Earth food was so delicious.

She sipped the Bordeaux. It was a good bottle. Mon-El had been fond of this vintage.

_And Mon-El is the big reason I didn’t want to come out of the coma._

There. She’d said it. Finally admitted it to herself.

“So why couldn’t you come out of the coma?”

“Huh?”

Alex was looking at her curiously as she rested her head on her arm, which was curved across the back of the couch.

“Oh, uh, just wandering.”

_How does she always **know?**_

“It’s called woolgathering.”

“Huh?”

“Being distracted like that. Woolgathering.”

“That’s a funny word for it.”

“Not when you think about it. Woolgathering intimates fuzzy thinking, like fuzzy wool.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh, brother.”

“Sister.”

They grinned at each other, then Alex continued, “Lena brought over chicken soup?”

“Yep. J’onn put it in the fridge.”

Alex laughed. “J’onn as you still cracks me up.”

“Good thing we know a shapeshifter.”

“Very handy.” Alex’s eyes danced. “Lena does try hard to be a good best friend.”

Kara nodded. “She tries a little too hard sometimes, as if…”

“…she’s not sure how to act as a best friend?”

“Yeah.” Kara looked thoughtful. “She has nothing to go by. She’s never had a best friend before.”

“Not surprising as she grew up a Luthor.”

“Yeah.” Kara stared down at her wine. “I can’t imagine it myself.”

Affection suffused Alex’s voice. “That’s because you’re too compassionate.”

Kara met Alex’s eyes. “Funny, you didn’t call me that when you were ready to go out to Emma Kincaid’s party.”

Alex pushed at her sister. “You were being a fifteen-year-old brat.” 

“Hey, I’d heard that there was going to be serious drugs at that party, not just some marijuana.” Kara tapped her ear. “Conveniently overheard.”

“Eavesdropper.”

“Ha.”

“You threatened to go to Mom and Dad!”

“Yeah, at first. After you called me a snitch I backed off. I just wanted to give you a heads-up.”

“Well, you were right about the party. I didn’t stay long.”

“See? You should listen to me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t push your luck, Sister dear.”

Kara smirked. She finished her wine and picked the bottle up from the coffee table. She poured herself another glass and refilled Alex’s glass as the redhead held it out.

“So, why was it so hard to come out of the coma?”

Kara sighed. Alex would never give up. Oh, well. Why hide it, especially from her big sister?

“Mon-El.” Alex waited patiently. “I was depressed over him. I wasn’t sure I wanted to face the cold, cruel world. It was much safer to stay in my loft and chat with Brainy.” She sipped her wine.

Sympathy shone in Alex’s eyes. “I can relate to that.”

“I know.” Kara saw the pain in Alex’s eyes. She wished she could help her sister, but there was no solution to her break-up with Maggie: Alex wanted kids. Maggie didn’t. “I’m glad Mon-El found Imra. The passage of time for him was seven years as opposed to seven months for me, and there was no way for him to get back.”

“He’s here now.”

“But when he first arrived in the 31st century, there was no time travel technology. Now there is, and he’s married to Imra.” Kara sipped her wine. “Case closed.”

Alex shook her head. “The case may be closed, but your heart is still pining for Mon-El.”

“I don’t like that word ‘pining’.”

“Okay, Ms. Writer, strike that. But it’s going to take time to get over him.”

Kara sighed again. “You’re right.” She was really craving that pizza now. “By the way, thank you.”

“Oh? For what?”

“For supporting me. I know you were by my side during my coma.”

“It’s where I always will be,” Alex said lightly.

_Yep, boyfriends may come and go, but a sister is forever._

“I know. And I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

Alex clicked her glass to Kara’s. “You’re welcome.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Did you mention leftover pizza when we sat down?”

Kara laughed and set her wineglass down on the coffee table. She stood and headed for the refrigerator.

_Yep. Forever._


End file.
